BAJOS INSTINTOS
by aniyasha
Summary: Kushina y Minato se amaron desde pequeños, pero la inmadures no les permitio disfrutar de ese amor, años despues se encuentran nuevamente, pero en esta ocacion ya son adultos y desataran juntos sus mas bajos instintos. el deceo los envuelve y guia.


Ni hao.- publico querido, aquí yo reportándome con una nueva historia. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, me encantan sus comentarios e iluminan mi vida. Son geniales dattebayo. Actualizo lo más pronto posible.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

**Comunidad y Fórum: Irresistible Naranja**

**.**

**Club hermanitas Naranja**

**.**

**Pareja : Minato y Kushina.**

**Arriba mis suegros dattebayo.!**

**.**

**BAJOS INSTINTOS.**

**By Aniyasha.**

**.**

Segundo semestre de la carrera de contabilidad, mes de enero.

Kushina Uzumaki, miraba aterrada a la persona que se encontraba cerca de ella, Minato Namikaze el gran amor de su vida. Pero desafortunadamente era como una estrella en el firmamento, tan inalcanzable, en él todo era perfecto, siempre le había parecido ser un ángel encarnado. Apreté el libro que llevaba en la mano, Minato estudia para abogado, y por no querer toparse con él , escogí, la carrera de contabilidad, la cual se me dificultaba, aun que trabajaba como auxiliar contable, no se me daba los números, hubiera querido ser abogada, pero sabia que ahí nuestros caminos se cruzarían nuevamente, y lo que más deseaba era alegarme de él, olvidarlo, hacia tres años y medio habíamos terminado, "fuimos novios" por más de cinco años y medio, pero nunca funcionamos como novios, ni si quiera como amigos, ¿Por qué?, simplemente, cuando estamos cerca nos comportábamos tan tímidos, ¿Cuántos besos nos dimos en ese periodo de noviazgo?, la respuesta era veinticinco besos, ¡en cinco años y medio!, cuando nos sentábamos a "tratar de platicar ", no salían palabras, y eso en mi era increíble, yo soy de tendencia escandalosa, pero con él, toda esa energía se apagaba, mi cuerpo temblaba y ¡por kami!, hasta casi tartamudeaba.

Minato nunca fue muy platicador, siempre se sentaba en el salón con la mirada perdida, lo que más quería era saber que pensaba, en su mirada azul apreciaba soledad, pero fui una cobarde, porque nunca pude vencer mi miedo, y preguntarle directamente ¿qué le ocurría?, quería ser parte de él, caminar junto a él, ser amigos, confidentes, eran tantas cosas que deseaba, pero nunca pude hacerlo.

¿Por qué?, la respuesta después de pensarlo por tres años y medio, es que, él, representa todo para mi, y el sentimiento que tengo por él, es tan grande que asusta, es tan grande que te bloquea, es tan grande que te atonta, el miedo a perderlo era tan grande, que eso fue lo que sucedió, lo perdí, por no poder controlar mis sentimientos.

Muchos me dicen, que no es amor sino obsesión, yo digo que no sé lo que es, pero si se que Minato representa mi mundo, aun no estando con él.

Cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi padre nos dejo por otra mujer, mi mama se dedico a trabajar, mis hermanos y hermanas, sintieron la falta de papa, yo lo adoraba, y era muy pequeña para comprender que nunca más lo tendríamos como antes, mi mundo se redujo a la oscuridad, en mi casa se peleaba por todo, quería escapar de eso, pero no podía, y no entendía el por qué, mi vida había cambiado tanto.

Era una niña sin camino ni dirección, me encogía ante algún golpe, lloraba por todo, mi mundo era gris y desolado, a la edad de diez años, hundida en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, mi atención se dirigió a los animes que pasaban en la televisión, ahí vi, algo que me dio esperanza, quería tener amigos que se preocuparan por mí, quería tener sueños, pero lo que mas quería mi mente infantil , era el amor, alguien que se interesara por ti, alguien que lo diera todo, alguien que te amara, un príncipe azul.

Empecé a través de los animes, a cambiar, a ser diferente, yo siempre me dejaba golpear por cualquiera, había en el salón de quinto de primaria una niña que siempre me pegaba por cualquier cosa, yo era su juguete, pero empezaba a sentir valor, mis animes me enseñaban a confiar en mí, así que , cuando diana me golpeo con un diccionario en la cabeza, algo en mi exploto, si quería una vida diferente, tendría que aprender a ser diferente, y por primera vez en mi vida, mis ojos violetas la miraron con valentía, le di una gran cachetada, mi mano me dolió, _nunca más vuelvas a pegarme ttebane, porque te responderé cada golpe, estoy harta de ti; _esas fueron mis palabras, la mirada chocolate de esa niña nunca la olvidaría, me miro incrédula, y yo, por fin pude estar satisfecha con mi conducta.

_Cambiaria_, aria de mi vida una aventura cada día, nunca me rendiría, perseguiría un sueño y lo alcanzaría, tendría amigos, y sobre todo, un príncipe azul. Alguien a quien amaría hasta el último día de vida. Lo jure por mí, no mas lagrimas, no más dolor, sería feliz.

La oportunidad se dio por que una semana después, mi madre me cambio de escuela, cuando entre a mi nuevo salón de clases, sentí que empezaba de nuevo, ahí nadie conocía a la tímida Kushina, no sabían que era una perdedora, no, era un nuevo comienzo.

Mi suerte empezó a cambiar, ahí estaban atrasados, yo ya había estudiado muchos temas que ellos apenas veían, y de lo que puedo presumir es de mi gran memoria, por lo que todos me consideraron un genio, la niña inteligente, eso me dio confianza.

Tres meses después me sentía genial, y al parecer había encontrado mi príncipe azul, Sasori, un niño guapo me llamaba mucho la atención, yo pensé que por fin se me declararía, a la edad de 10 años, quería a mi primer novio.

_Recuerdos de Kushina_

Sasori estaba enfrente de su banca, él hablaba de las materias y yo asentía emocionada, de verdad que me gustaba mucho, pero…

-Quería decirte algo Kushina.

_Por __fin_, fue mi pensamiento, por fin se me declararía.

-dime Sasori.- dije con ansias.

-Le gustas a Minato

-¿Minato ?, ¿Quién es él?.- no me sabia muchos nombres de los que iban en mi salón.

-Él.- dijo simplemente volteando a ver a la entrada del salón,

Mi mirada cayó sobre él niño que entraba.

-es imposible.- dije más para mí

-no, ¡le gustas a Minato!.- grito llamando la atención de los ahí reunidos.

La mirada azul se clavo en mi, el corazón latió fuerte mente, le gustaba a él, ese niño sentía algo por mí, vi como se puso rojo por lo que dijo Sasori, pero nunca esquivo mi mirada, y ahí lo supe, él sería mi príncipe azul para siempre.

-quieres que seas su novia, yo soy su amigo y como tú te llevas mucho conmigo me pidió el favor, ¿Qué dices?.- pregunto Sasori.

Baje mi mirada, ¿su novia?.

-te quiere, dice que eres la niña más bonita, y muy especial.- Sasori no vio reacción alguna por parte de su compañera.

_Me quiere_, ese era el sentimiento que tanto deseaba, alguien me quisiera, me quería a mí, era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba por mí, no pude responder nada, y cada vez que Minato se acercaba yo huía de él. Lo que yo sentía era miedo.

_Fin de los recuerdos._

Paso el tiempo y fui tratando de llevarme con Minato, pero con el simple hecho de saber que él me quería era difícil para mí, mi miedo creció, pero él tuvo el valor de volverme a pedir que fuera su novia, y esta vez acepte, ahí solo nos dimos la mano, y sentí como si él tuviera electricidad, mi cuerpo temblaba y me comportaba más tonta de lo que era.

Nuestro noviazgo fue un gran fracaso, no nos hablábamos mucho, temblábamos ambos cuando nos dábamos un beso, un abrazo y moría por tenerlo cerca, en ocasiones estaba segura que me desmayaría, nunca fui su amiga, envidiaba aquellas con quienes reía y platicaba abiertamente.

Era mi novio, solo de titulo, cuando me dio una carta de amor, me emocione mucho, ahí decía lo que sentía por mí, al parecer era mejor escribirlo que decirlo, a él le pasaba lo mismo, temblaba por mi cercanía, me decía que era especial, no era muy romántico al estilo príncipe azul, pero era romántico a su manera, pequeñas notas encontraba por mi cuaderno, donde escribía simplemente un te quiero, y eso para mí, era todo.

Mi casa siempre era un infierno, cuando habían gritos y golpes, me aferraba a la idea que alguien me quería, que lo tenía a él, que era suficiente, y lo convertí en mi mundo, en mi tabla de salvación, él lo era todo para mi, aun que no lo supiera.

Dos años de primaria y tres años de secundaria, un semestre de preparatoria, fue todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, pero la distancia en la preparatoria nos afecto mucho, de por si éramos raros al tratarnos, ahora lejos, se hizo imposible la relación y por peleas sin sentido, terminamos mal, a gritos, en discusiones , sentí que era lo mejor, pero cuando comprendí que ese mundo que me protegía se vino abajo, caí en un mundo peor al que estaba, muchas veces espere que viniera a verme y nunca llego, la esperanza murió, y con ella quería morirme yo, mis amigas que conseguí en la secundaria, traban de darme ánimos, pero sinceramente nada me importaba.

_Si en verdad amas algo, __déjalo libre, si es tuyo regresa y si no nunca lo fue._

Esas palabras dichas por mis amigos me hicieron reflexionar, y aun que parecía muerta en vida, comencé de nuevo a vivir, un año y medio de que habíamos terminado, lo vi a la orilla del malecón con una rubia fea, él ya reconstruyo su vida, y yo como estúpida lo esperaba.

Llego a mi vida un amor nuevo, lo acepte por soledad, y porque me gustaba, Óbito, lleno mis días de felicidad y le agradezco eso.

Pero nunca deje de amar a Minato, no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en él, a veces me escapaba y lo miraba a lo lejos, entrenando futbol , o a la salida de su escuela, o, a lo lejos de su casa, el chiste era verlo, no importaba que fueran cinco minutos, era suficiente para calmar mi espíritu.

Llevaba con óbito dos años, pero nuestra relación le hacía faltaba algo, lo quiero pero como un amigo, un hermano, un confidente. Pero amo a Minato, aun que nuestros caminos sean distintos, cuando me lo encuentro en la universidad simplemente nos miremos y volteamos, pasamos a lado del otro como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, mi corazón tiembla y ese miedo se apodera de mi.

Pero este tiempo me ha hecho ser diferente, quisiera escuchar su voz, sentía la necesidad de escucharlo, tantos años, ya no era una niña miedosa, no, ahora era una mujer a punto de casarse, y quería dar por tener minado esa historia de mi vida, y poder ser feliz con Óbito, hablar con Minato y darme cuenta que aquello, simplemente fue un amor de chiquilla, el miedo no me volvería a detener, no, le hablaría, conversaría con él , y esto por fin podría terminar.

Apreté el libro de derecho penal que traía en mis manos, y con la escusa más tonta del mundo, di los ocho pasos hasta llegar donde se encontraba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Las mujeres tardan mucho en el baño__, _era los pensamientos de Minato en ese momento, se encontraba afuera de los baños de mujeres esperando a Hana, una gran amiga. Un escalofrío sintió por el cuerpo y volteo a ver quien se encontraba a lado de él. Su mirada azul cayó en la mujer que lo hacía sentir de todo.

Kushina Uzumaki, su primera novia, su gran amor, su peor fracaso, ella lo miraba con esos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban, su mirada era la misma de siempre, brillante, indescriptible, y le producía el sentimiento que desde que la conoció, terror y amor.

Ella estaba espectacular, se había convertido en alguien hermosa, y sentía la necesidad de hablarle, de decirle tantas cosas que quedaron enterradas en su corazón, pero por inmadurez nunca hablo, y no terminamos bien.

Ahora la tenía enfrente de mí, y no sabía qué hacer, me saco de mis pensamientos su pregunta.

0-0-0-0-0-

-¿no le entiendo a esto?, ¿me ayudarías?.- Kushina abrió el libro de derecho en la primera pagina que encontró y señalo un párrafo, se encontró con la mirada azul y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Minato se rasco la cabeza y la miro tontamente.

-no se latín, toda vía no llegamos a ver ese tema, sin embargo mi amiga sabe mas que yo y le podemos preguntar.

Kushina se golpeo mentalmente estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida, enfrente de la persona que menos quería que viera su interés por él. Suspiro y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y esconderse en algún lugar y olvidar el estúpido intento de acercarse a Minato.

-¿No estás enojada conmigo?.- pregunto Minato viéndola intensamente.

-No ttebane.- sonrió.- ¿tú lo estás?.

-No

Y ambos sonrieron tontamente, por fin sus cuerpos se relajaron.

-Kushina, ¿eres feliz?.- el mismo se sorprendió de su pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla, la había visto con el novio ese que se cargaba, y a él se le oprimía el corazón viéndola con su noviecito.

-No.- la respuesta fue firme y determinante por parte de ella.

-entonces te invito a comer, tengo tantas cosas que decirte.- dijo alegre Minato.

La mirada de ella se lleno de pánico.

-Minato no puedo mi novio viene por mí.

-sabrás como desacerté de él.- Minato se dio cuenta que Hana lo esperaba y se despido de Kushina.- nos vemos a las dos, aquí.

Kushina vio como él se perdía entre los demás estudiantes.

A ella siempre le había gustado la determinación de Minato cuando quería algo, era la única persona que podía hacer que ella hiciera lo imposible.

Sonrió con felicidad, tenía que encontrar la escusa perfecta, para deshacerse de Óbito por un día.

Hoy aria una aventura con Minato.

Su corazón latió vivo, fuerzas indescriptibles sentía por su cuerpo, las mariposas bailaban como nunca en su estomago, y el miedo se apoderaba de ella, pero ahora era su mejor amigo, y el impulso para continuar con esta locura.

Un simple Hola, rompió las barreras tontas, que ellos dos pusieron.

Un simple Hola, abrió la puerta a la esperanza.

Un simple Hola, la ayudo a vencer su miedo.

A veces la palabra más insignificante, puede construir un futuro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hasta aquí, me quedo raro, lose.

Yo soy rara, esta historia salió de lo mas escondido de mi imaginación, por el momento será con clasificación T, pero a partir del capítulo tres, será clasificación M, y les advierto que contendrá escenas para mayores, yo escribo algo pervertido, pero este será una historia muy pervertida.

Sé que tengo más historias, y ya tengo la mayoría para actualizar, disculpen la tardanza, pero necesitaba escribir esto, para desbloquearme, por que cuando tengo una idea, tengo la necesidad de llevarla a cabo, ahora ya estoy más tranquila y puedo actualizar las demás historias.

Gracias por su comprensión, y espero no defraudarlos.

Saben que sus comentarios, impulsan a mi musa y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Gracias por comentar.

Les gusto?


End file.
